debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PlozAlcachaz/Size of the Pokémon Multiverse
Yes, I'm making this blog as part of the revisions undergoing the Pokémon profiles since they are incredibly lackluster at the moment. I have revised Mewtwo, but it will affect Arceus and Palkia since these are the currently existing top tier pages. I plan to add Dialga, Giratina, the Lake Trio, and Darkrai at some later point in time, but I would rather get the blog done first to be linked to the other pages. Each Pokémon Game Is Canon Link Cable (1).png Link Cable (2).png Link Cable (3).png So this is probably a well-known fact by this point that every game in the Pokémon series, as a copy, are all individually canon to the franchise. The images to the right should convey the point, but the idea is that Link Cables are used to connect some of the older games to each other in order to trade Pokémon to other games. Now, these devices are actually canon in the universe because the Devon Corporation was going to use them to transport the meteor that was going to destroy Hoenn and the rest of the world in the Delta Episode to the alternate Hoenn where Mega Evolution never occurred because the Ultimate Weapon never got a chance to fire. In the context of trading other Pokémon across games as well, there is a note saying how they've crossed time and space just to see you. With this, we get the idea that each game is its own reality in the series given that the way they communicate is directly canon and was being referenced, in-universe, to have the same type of functionality of sending things to other universes. Now, as to what size the Pokémon Multiverse would be off of this, they would reach the size of 340 million universes for the size of the cosmology. This is statistically supported by the sales references on this site for the franchise as a whole. Pokémon would reach 2-B with this, but we can go even further with how many universes it would have. Ultra Wormholes This is what makes the cosmology rather big, to begin with. The idea of an Ultra Wormhole was introduced in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, basically allowing portals of which can travel into other places. Most notably, they are used to move between the main universe and Ultra Space, but they have access to completely different universes just beyond that as well. To prove this as well, we need to pull from the quote of Nintendo UK as well. The quote above basically mentions how you can move between different worlds through these Ultra Wormholes. One might think it's just the different regions of Ultra Space, but Rainbow Rocket reaffirms they connect do different universes. A Giovanni, who was successful in his reality, was confirmed by Faba to have used the Ultra Wormhole technology to gather villains from many other worlds who succeeded in their goals if the visual depiction of it wasn't enough for the audience. This means that pretty much anyone like a Maxie who got Groudon to get rid of all of the ocean, Cyrus resetting the universe to get rid of the spirit, etc. are the ones being pulled. There are general further nods to this as well when it's acknowledged how Anabel came from the Non-Mega Evolution timeline through an Ultra Wormhole and was classified as a "faller" due to it. She had memories of being the Salon Maiden of the Battle Tower, but she gained amnesia from exposure which resulted in losing these memories. This is just another supporting example. And given that each game would have its own split of having a Mega timeline or not, that would mean the countless worlds are countless timeline splits from the 340 million universes we currently have. This would put the verse rather far into 2-B and a very appropriate rating. Reflection Cave's Mirror Chain Screenshot 2016-04-16-08-14-39.jpg Mirror World.png The last thing I would like to address is the Reflection Cave and how it would potentially give an even wider cosmology. So as the first scan shows, the crystal mirrors in the cave allow for transportation into other universes using the mirrors. One of the examples shown was the Mirror World in X & Y where everything was essentially opposite of the status quo in the main universe. However, the reason it's a chain would stem that there arguably is no beginning or end to the notion. If you go from the perspective of the Mirror World, you could make a case it was the beginning point from that perspective while an alternative case could subjectively be made for the main universe. This is what makes it potentially without a beginning or an end, meaning it would share a property of infinity. The reason I am mostly describing this idea is that people try to mislabel this as Ad Infinitum. Ad Infinitum would imply that it has a beginning and starts branching out from there. Though, as we've covered, there is no definitive beginning behind the chain. Therefore, it very clearly does not fit the definition of Ad Infinitum. To put that part short, Considering every universe has its own Reflection Cave with mirrors, that makes it an infinite chain. I.e. Universe 'X' has 'Y' amount of alternate Universes to it, Universe 'Z' is part of the 'Y' in Verse 'X' and has 'A' amount of alternate Universes to it, etc. One might say it's just a circle as well, but it is very unlikely for that to be the case. As it was mentioned beforehand, there are 340 Million versions of Pokémon Games sold overall. Even if we ignore every other game that's not X & Y and try to say they don't have Kalos, those games still have a packaged 16.42 million sales. There would be no feasible way to try to claim that there are that many largely-sized pictures in the Reflection Cave, meaning that canonically, each of those versions of Reflection Cave should participate in the chain as well. Those wouldn't be accessible in gameplay given that it was already mentioned the way the universe line up is incredibly specific for the setting. As to what level of 2-A they could be off of this, it would probably be infinite universes with countless diverging timelines. The only problem with this though is that it still remains ambiguous on the general intent of the statement. It doesn't outright prove or disprove infinite, it just gives a decent possibility of it. Because of this, I have decided setting the tiers to 2-B, possibly 2-A would be the best changes because of this overall. This concludes the blog though on Pokémon's cosmology, thank you for reading! Category:Blog posts